I Meet The Hobbit
by DestielLover27
Summary: After a wish from a magical girl brings the the company of Oakensheild, Legolas and Tauriel to our world, it's up to her to help them fit into our world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Trisha's POV**_

I balanced the box on my shoulder and pulled out the key, sticking it in the lock and twisting open the door. My face broke into a large smile as I sat the box down and moved towards the kitchen, looking for a glass to pour myself a glass of brandy. Picking one up from the box in the kitchen, I began to pour my drink as I leaned against the countertop, a sigh leaving my mouth. Looking around the house, I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I remembered how happy Mitchell and I were when we bought the house and how excited we were to move in together, especially after we had fixed the house to our liking. Though those hopes and wishes were dashed after what happened to Mitchell. My heart squeezed as I grabbed at my locket, feeling the tears well into my eyes.

"Mitchell, wouldn't want me to cry anymore. He wouldn't." I mumbled as I finished my drink, and moved to the living room.

Sitting on the floor, I pulled the box with all Mitchell's books and movies in front of me, opening the box and feeling a faint smile grace my face. Picking up his Lord of the Rings and Hobbit books, I sat them on the floor beside me and pulled out the movie box sets. A laugh left my mouth when I saw he had both versions, original and extended version, remembering that he said it was his lifelong mission to get me obsessed with it.

"Nine freakin' movies." I said as I shook my head, laughing slightly.

Setting them on the couch, I pulled out his other movies and started placing them under the T.V, before I moved to place his books on the bookshelf. His mother only let me have some of my favorite pieces of his clothing, all his books and movies, all of the pictures of me and him, his weapons collection and his Hobbit merchandise. Pulling his blanket around me, I chuckled at the words that were on the blanket.

"Never laugh at a live dragon." I mumbled as I moved around the living room, placing all the books on the bookshelf.

Picking up the last box, I moved to hook up the DVD player and my Xbox to the flat screen. My fingers nimbly worked around all the wires as I set up the satellite and the other boxes. I remember how Mitchell had tried to plug up his PlayStation once, and shocked himself badly. Looking around the room, I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the speakers. Scotty McCreery's song, I Love You This Big, played in the house, filling it and breaking the silence. For this noise in the house, I was grateful. My hands placed the dishes, silverware, and glasses into their correct places as I swayed and hummed to the music. I reached for another glass and it slipped from my grip, shattering on the ground causing it to break into tiny pieces. A sharp shard flew towards me and nicked my cheek, causing a small cut to spill a small stream of blood down my cheek. Reaching up, I lightly touched it as I saw a small red drop land on the floor and I sighed.

"Gods, can I be anymore clumsy?" I muttered as I moved to get the broom and dust pan.

As I walked by the couch to get the broom, my hand lightly grazed over the throw and the Hobbit movies and I cursed as they fell over, landing on the floor with a soft, but loud thud. Grabbing at my chest, I exhaled as I reached down and picked them up, setting them on the couch again. Muttering about how my luck is the worse in the world, I cleaned up my mess and sat on the couch. Happy that I managed to get everything in place in two days, I curled under the blanket and turned on my Xbox and its controller.

"I can't watch Netflix until I get my Wi-Fi set up tomorrow. What can I watch?" I mumbled as I looked at the Hobbit movies.

"Why not?" I said as I picked up the first one and placed in the disc tray, closing it as I walked to the kitchen to get ice cream, root beer, and cookies for my dinner.

Walking back into the living room with my dinner of champions, I sat down and played the movie. I felt myself raise an eyebrow as I saw what I suspect to be the hobbit writing a letter to Frodo. Leaving my spoon hanging in my mouth as I watched the first scene, I felt a smile cross my face as I saw the first two dwarves arrive and bulldoze the poor hobbit who could do nothing to stop them. The hobbit moved to get the door when the bell rang again, this time revealing two more dwarves, who introduced themselves as Fili and Kili, who looked the youngest of the small group so far. Leaning back on the couch, I laughed and shouted at the dwarves, elves, Bilbo, and Gandalf throughout the first two movies, remembering how Mitchell would do this when I would call him to bid him goodnight. By the time I had finished the last movie, I had forgotten about my ice cream and the rest of my 'dinner' as I leaned forward, listening to Thorin's last words to Bilbo, tears filling my eyes.

"It's the eagles." Bilbo said to the dying king under the mountain as I felt tears fall down my face.

"Thorin…Not you too. You can't die too. Fili and Kili are gone, you have to live. The line of Durin must continue, please don't die too. " I whimpered as I tightened my grip on the blanket.

Thorin's eyes glazed over and Bilbo broke into tears and strangled sobs, I followed his example as I leaned back on the couch. Wiping my tears on the edge of the blanket, I watched as Bilbo returned home to the Shire and reclaimed his items from the other hobbits. When the movie ended, I picked up the Lord of the Rings and placed them behind my DVD player, not ready to watch them just yet. I grabbed the Hobbit movies, before placing back in their cases and stuck them behind my Xbox. Looking at the clock, I frowned when I noticed that it was eleven and that I have work in the morning. Pouting, I walked up the stairs and walked into my bedroom, covering myself as I yawned.

"It would be great if the company of Thorin Oakenshield, excluding Gandalf, Legolas and Tauriel would turn up here. That would be the best thing ever." I said into my pillow.

' _So you have asked child of the stars, so it shall be given to you. During this time with them, you will learn much about yourself child of the stars.'_ A voice like velvet says before I drift into a dreamless sleep.

 **Third Person's POV**

The dwarves sat in cells as they all moped, each afraid that they would never reach the mountain to reclaim their homeland. The youngest of the company sat in his cell, staring at the rune stone his mother had given him before he left. A soft clink filled the quiet area of the Woodland Elves dungeon and Bilbo quickly let the dwarves out of their cells.

"Close the doors. It will buy us some time." Bilbo said as they moved towards the wine cellar.

Bilbo stopped as he saw a strange figure in front of him, a soft glow around the person. The dwarves all slammed into the frozen hobbits back as they all grumbled to the hobbit.

"Hey, lad. Why did ya stop?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo only pointed at the figure as he floundered for the words to explain what he was seeing. The dwarves stared at the woman and she raised her hand in a swift motion, causing them all to disappear. When the flash had disappeared, they were standing in a field that was filled with flowers and fireflies that circled around them, before moving on. Thorin moved to the front of the group and opened his mouth, but Dia disappeared. The company stared in shock because as quickly as she left, she reappeared with Legolas and Tauriel.

"What kind of dark spell did ya cast missy?" Bofur asked.

"There was no dark spell that forced any of you here. It was simply a wish." Dia said as she walked past the company, leaving everyone even more confused.

She stopped at the edge of the tree line, staring at a house that was dark as they stared at her back. Legolas looked at the dwarves and glared at them, Tauriel looking around, trying to find some dark energy but finding none.

"Legolas, I can't sense any dark energy here." Tauriel said as Legolas looked at her.

"Shall I show you all where you all are to be staying?" Dia said as she moved towards the house.

The dwarves and elves looked at her back wary as they slowly followed behind her, their hands twitching in uncertainty as they followed behind her. The house was dark as they all stared at it in silence. Fili moved closer to Dia in his amazement of the large house, only to be pulled back by Thorin.

"What is this? Why are we here?" Thorin asked, strutting over to Dia.

"Like I said, you all were merely a wish. A wish by a sad and destitute girl. As much as you may hate being here, she needs all of you." Dia said as she turned and glared down at the dwarf.

Thorin let out a grunt as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the house again. Tauriel moved closer and looked at the house, her face showing concern. Her eyes moved over the house as she saw the dark aura around the house.

"This house is filled with sadness and grief, as if the house was absorbing its owner's pain. Is the owner in pain?" Tauriel asked, as she looked at Dia.

"The owner of this house has lost the last person she loves the most in this world. She needed someone to bring her out of this downward spiral. You are just the ones to do it. I will be back to retrieve you all once you have finished this mission. Also, the backdoor is open." Dia said as she disappeared.

The dwarves and elves looked at the house as it seemed to whimper and whine, waiting for them to enter the house and help its owner heal her wounds. Tauriel felt a small twinge of hurt for the girl in the house and she moved towards the house, still watching to make sure no danger appeared and attacked the house. The males watched as Tauriel walked to the house with looks of shock.

"Should we follow her?" Fili asked, as he moved forward slightly.

"If we wish to return home, we must." Thorin said as he walked towards the house.

Tauriel waited until they made it to the porch, and twisted the knob, pushing the door open lightly. She poked her head in the door before walking inside, making sure not to alert the sleeping girl upstairs. Legolas moved quietly behind his friend as he walked towards the living room and saw pictures of a happy couple lining the walls as he trailed slowly in the room. Bombur waddled into the living room and let out a gasp as he saw food sitting on the table and he moved to devour the remains. Fili and Kili followed Bilbo as he led them towards one of the many rooms in the house.

"It's so odd isn't it? She lives here alone and isn't afraid too." Kili mumbled as he saw a gleam of light flash from the corner of his eye.

Kili moved towards the light but a crashing sound from downstairs stopped his movement as he heard a groan from the room he was about to walk towards. Bofur and Gloin where hitting Bombur with pillows as he tried to cover his face from their beatings. The table and the dishes that were sitting on the now broken table, were now smashed on the floor as Bomber apologized. Fili grabbed Kili, pulling him back into the shadows as the door opened, reveling Trisha who looked furious as she pulled her sleep shorts down. She stomped down the stairs, muttering threats to the person who had dared to wake her from her sleep.

Trisha's stomping caused everyone to look to the stairs, holding their breath as she entered their sight. Trisha stood at 5'4 and her brown eyes shone with the promise of death and her black hair was in a wild disarray on her head. The small black girl reached over and turned the lights on and everyone looked shocked as the lights filled the room. Trisha's eyes widened as she looked at them, before walking over to Thorin.

"Who are you and why are you all in my house? I have the right mind to report you to the police for breaking and entering, destruction of property and disturbance of the peace." Trisha said as Bofur and Bifur stopped hitting Bombur.

"There's no need for that lassie. We were sent here to help you by a goddess." Oin said as Trisha rose an eyebrow.

"Still this couldn't wait for a few more hours and also tell the three upstairs to come down. I don't like people who lurk in doorways. It's rude." Trisha said as the three in question walked downstairs.

"You are not taken by surprise by our being here?" Legolas asked, in disbelief.

"After you hear a voice in your head telling you that your wish will be granted and you appear in my house. It's kinda hard to be surprised, though I was bettin' it wouldn't work." Trisha said, mumbling the last part.

The dwarves and elves stared at her as she moved towards Bombur and helped him to his feet, before looking at the mess on the floor. Sighing, she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, coming back with a broom and dustpan.

"Bombur! Since you made the mess, you have to clean it up. Also, before I forget, I'm Trisha." Trisha said as she pushed the broom into his arms.

Bombur almost fell to the floor from the amount of force that she exerted as he moved to clean up the broken plate and bowls. Trisha picked up the broken table bits and threw them into the trash can, before walking back into the living room. The dwarves and elves watched as the girl paced in front of them, her eyes moving over each one of them. She walked over to the closet and opened the door, searching in the closet for her sleeping bags that she has gotten over the last few months.

"Kili, Fili and Ori. Get over here." Trisha said, as she waved them over.

The three young dwarves walked over to her and she shoved a sleeping bag into their chests. Kili's had the Green Archer on his, Fili had Naruto and Ori had Astro boy. The three looked confused as she shooed them away, pulling out more from the closet. She tossed Oin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dwalin, Gloin, and Dori one.

"Thorin, Balin, Legolas, and Tauriel. I believe there should be enough rooms upstairs for you all, unless you would rather sleep on the floor." Trisha said as Legolas walked over to her.

"Please, we wish not to impose on your generosity to us. Anything that you provide us with shall be sufficient." Legolas said as Trisha smiled.

"Nice to know. Floor it is for you." She said, as she slammed a sleeping bag into the elf prince's stomach.

Legolas let out a loud grunt as he fell to the floor, gasping for air as he looked at the human girl. She shot a smirk at the elven prince, not at all deterred by his height, royal title or the weapons on his back. The others looked at Legolas before Thorin cleared his throat, impressed with the girl's attitude towards the elf prince.

"May you show us to these rooms?" Thorin asked as Trisha nodded.

She led them all upstairs and she stopped at the first door, Kili and Bilbo ramming into her back.

"Tauriel, you will be sleeping in this room. Balin, you will be in the room across the hall. Thorin, your room is next to Balin's. As for the rest of you, my dance studio will be big enough for all of you. It's down the hall and the last door to your left. Now, excuse me. I have work in a few hours and I need to rest. Goodnight." Trisha said as she entered her room, slamming and locking the door.

The group was silent as they moved towards the rooms she had specified as theirs. Each was surprised by the style of each room as they began to get ready for bed. Legolas sat in the far corner away from the pile of dwarves as he laid in the sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling that had stars covering the black paint.

"Alright lads. We may want to get some sleep as well. Goodnight laddies." Oin said as he turned on his side.

Mummers of good night sounded in the room, before snoring filled the dance studio and Legolas sighed. He pulled the pillow over his face as he tried to block out the loud noises, until a hand touched his shoulder. Trisha stood over him with a pair of headphones and a small smile on her face as she held it to him.

"Figured you and Tauriel would like them as well. They are quite loud." Trisha said as Legolas took the headphones.

He nodded his thanks before placing them over his ears, creating silence as Trisha walked out of the door. Legolas leaned back and felt his eyes getting heavy before he drifted off to sleep. The make shift stars, lulling him to sleep and watching over them.

 **Trisha's POV**

"Where is she?! I'll kill her!" I heard come from downstairs.

I tightened my grip on my covers as I buried my head under my pillows. The screams and shouts from downstairs seemed to get louder as I groaned, kicking the blankets off of me. Climbing into my bat mobile house shoes and my Batman robe, I walked down the stairs to see Sydnie yelling as she looked for something, Dylan smoking his vape and Mario playing on his 3DS. Sitting on the stairs, I pulled out my vape and turned it on, inhaling the cotton candy flavored smoke before blowing it out.

"Sydnie, I'd like my house to be in one piece this morning love." I said as I blew smoke out again.

She turned around and I wiggled my fingers at her, a teasing smile on my face as hers turned bright red. Pointing her finger at me, she stuttered angrily as I rose an eyebrow. Dylan shook his head before sighing, as Mario finally pulled his nose from his game.

"The reason for intruding in my house so early is?" I asked.

"Sydnie's pissed because you didn't tell her that Jacky left Falling in Reverse." Dylan said.

Snorting, I walked down the rest of the stairs and entered the kitchen, looking for my tea kettle. Grabbing my black tea, I placed the kettle on and grabbed my 'It's my world, you're just living here' mug and placed it on the counter. Turning on the flame, I moved to grab the skillet, my waffle iron, frying pan, and sat them on the counter. Sydnie blocked the fridge as she glared at me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, you can't blame me for you just now finding out. You binged on K-pop for months on end." I said, as she sneered at me.

Dylan let out a chuckle as Mario smirked at Sydnie's shriek as she sat at the bar, pouting. I tossed the dish rag at her face, and she threw it back at my head. Ducking, the towel soared over my head and landed on the stove head. Sydnie mumbled a few choice words as I started making breakfast.

"So, I'm to understand that you all are staying for breakfast?" I asked as I looked at them.

"No, I have to get to work." Dylan said as he stood up.

"As do I and Sydnie, you have work today as well. You just wanted to yell at Trish about Jacky." Mario said as he walked to the door.

I nodded as I heard a loud bang from upstairs and I let out a low growl. Mario looked up the stairs as he rose an eyebrow, pointing up the staircase.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"Probably a box that I haven't finished unpacking. It's nothing." I said as I poured my omelet mix into the skillet.

Mario nodded as they walked out of the door and I waited until I heard Dylan's car back out of the drive, before I let out a sigh of relief. Turning back to my feast, I began preparing the rest of the food. A loud clamor came from the stairs and I lightly tapped my knee against my throwing knife under the island. Thundering footsteps were heard as the dwarves raced to enter the kitchen, each fighting for a spot at the table. My eye twitched as they started grabbing forks and knives, pushing and tugging at each other as the elves and Thorin stared at them.

"SIT!" I yelled as they all sat at the table.

The dwarves looked at me in shock as I took a deep breathe to calm my anger as I open the waffle iron and flip out my strawberry waffles, placing them on the plate next to the waffle iron. Flipping out the last omelet, I felt heavy breathing over my shoulder, and I threw my elbow into the person's stomach. They fell to the ground and I turned around to see it was Bofur. I smiled apologetically as him as I helped him to his feet and I picked up the plate with the waffles and the one with the pancakes.

"Bofur. Grab the other two serving plates and bring them to the table. Also, don't you dare try to eat anything from those plates or you can go without breakfast." I ordered.

He nodded as he followed behind me, setting the plates on the table. The dwarves and elves looked at the meal in shock as I saw Bombur wipe drool from his mouth. Because Mitchell had so many friends that played sports with him, I always made a lot for meals because I was used to having a huge gathering around for meal times that always tried to eat me out of house and home each time. The pancakes and waffles were next to each other in a large towers as they sat behind the pan sausage and bacon. There were omelets, toast, French toast and hash browns. This was a meal fit for kings and I sat down at the head of the table, facing Thorin as I placed my napkin on my lap.

"Alright. Your lessons for surviving in the human world began now. First off, humans don't eat like wild animals or like kings and queens. So, place your napkin on your laps now." I said as they did as instructed.

"Now do we get to eat?" Ori asked as I glared at him.

He shuddered back under my glare as I picked up the plate with the waffles, placing two on my plate before handing it to Bofur.

"Now, we begin to prepare our plates. The maximum you can take is two of each until everyone has been served. Anyone tries to take more than that, will be going without or I'm cutting off a hand." I said.

The dwarves looked at me with fear in their eyes as they began to pass the plates around and place food on their plates. I looked at the dwarves and I rose an eyebrow, as I noticed their height change from last night. Quickly taking a bite of my omelet, I nodded at them all as the elves began to eat.

"Umm, Miss? How are we supposed to eat?" Ori asked again as the dwarves nodded.

I looked at them and rose an eyebrow, before I picked up my orange juice. Taking a sip, I looked at the dwarves and let out a soft sigh.

"You must eat like a human. We don't scarf our food, nor do we act like royal dicks." I said directing the last comment at Legolas.

The dwarves nodded as they began to eat and I pulled out Sydnie's enforcer, a metal ruler, as I bounced it on the table. I stood up and walked towards the stairs, ready to go change clothes for my job.

 **Kili's POV**

Trisha walked upstairs and we all looked at each other as we eat. Bilbo the only one who was enjoying this type of eating.

"She's certainly something else." Dwalin said.

"A tad bossy." Bofur said.

Thorin looked at us as he sipped his drink, before placing it on the table again. His eyes moved over us all before he cleared his throat. We all looked at him and waited for him to say something about our hostess and her attitude.

"This is her domain. We must abide by her rules if we are to survive in this world. Also remember, we are only here to help her. We must get back to our world as soon as we can. So if listening to her helps our mission go faster, we will." Uncle said as we all nodded.

"I don't find it fair. We are to become a part of her life and be close to her. Not hurt her even more than she already has been. I feel like your plan Master Dwarf, will cause more harm than good to this child. In order for her to accept us a friends, we have to be ourselves and not follow her like slaves." The female Elf said as she picked up her fork.

We all looked down in shame as we all felt bad about thinking about lying to the girl. I let out a soft sigh as I picked at my food, confused as to what it was even though it smelled really good. Footsteps sounded from the stairs and Trisha jumped down into our line of sight. She was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt with a black corset top that cut off under her chest, and black breeches. Strange flat black shoes covered her feet as she walked over to the table and looked at us. She sighed as she pulled out a flat box and handed it to Legolas. He took the box and looked at it as she pulled out another one.

"Listen up. This is a cell phone, a way for you guys to communicate with me while I'm at work today. My number is already programmed into it and it's also the only number there. If someone comes to the door, contact me. Do not answer the door and if my friends that showed up this morning come back, I want you all to hide and contact me." Trisha said as she began to show Legolas how to use it.

"Now, I have work and I won't be back for some time. I want my house to be in perfect condition and if I come home and this place is a mess. You will find out why the men at my job fear me." Trisha said as a dark glint flashed in her eyes.

Turning on her heel, she grabbed a bag and walked to the door, slamming it behind her. We all winced as the frame shook lightly and Tauriel stood, picking up her plate and glass. She smirked lightly as she placed it in the sink, quickly washing them. Looking back at us, she smiled as she walked towards the stairs.

"I rest my case gentlemen." She said as she walked out of our view.

Thorin growled as he finished his breakfast and placed it in the sink. We all started eating quickly as we finished all the food on the table. Picking up the plates, we walked to the sink and placed them in the water as Bilbo washed them. He then handed Fili a plate and a towel.

"Dry it and place it in that cabinet." Bilbo said as we all begin to help him clean up the kitchen.

The only dishes we didn't know where to put them were what she had cooked the food in, so we left them on the counter. We moved to the living room and sat around on the couches and chairs, and we sat in silence. Thorin had picked up a book and was flipping through it, a concerned look on his face as he did. I looked up and saw a picture of Trisha with a guy who towered over her small frame. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as he laid his chin on her shoulder. They both where smiling at a small dog when the picture was taken. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw three hours had passed as I noticed most of everyone was asleep. Uncle was still flipping through the book as he sighed, sipping out of a teacup.

"Kili, take this to the kitchen for me please." Uncle said as he held up the cup.

I nodded as I grabbed the cup and cracked my back, before moving to stand up. Standing up, I heard the doorknob jiggle as I looked at the door once I got to the kitchen. Uncle turned and walked to the hallway and backed up, looking at us. The others had woken up, looks of confusion on their faces as Uncle looked at the door.

"We need to hide. Someone's coming in." Uncle Thorin said as we all moved upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Adventures at the Mall

**DestielLover27: Hey you guys! *Spins around to face you* I just wanted to say that I want to thank those who read my story and whoever reviewed. Also, I realized that I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter and I apologize for that. *Looks towards the door as Thorin walks in***

 **Thorin: *Looks around* Hello, umm. Why are you talking to a wall?**

 **DestielLover27: *Points to the wall* That…my friend is the forth wall. Normally, I don't break it. Though I am talking to my readers.**

 **Thorin: You are insane.**

 **DestielLover27: *glares* Remember, I'm the author here. I can make Azog appear and have him kill you. I hold your life with the click of buttons. *Points to keyboard***

 **Kili: *looks around the room as he walks inside* What is this place?**

 **DestielLover27: It's called a 'Control Room.' I control the story from here and do the disclaimers. *sighs, rubbing temples***

 **Fili: You didn't do the disclaimer in the first chapter. *Walks in and stands next to his brother***

 **DestielLover27: You don't think I know that? I had to get a friend to help me for a bit.**

 **Bombur: Is there food? * waddles in***

 **DestielLover27: There are too many people in here. Where are you all coming from? *looks around the room***

 **Legolas: Tauriel, I think they may be in here. *From down the hall***

 **DestielLover27: Damn this! I do not own The Hobbit. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Also a shout out to Crazehfrakbehungred000 for being the first person to review my story!**

 **Chapter Two: An Unexpected Journey to the Mall**

 **Third Person's POV**

Mario, Sydnie, Dylan and Gabe stood outside of the door and Gabe was picking the lock on the door. Sydnie huffed as she leaned against the wall, as Gabe grunted as he glared at the lock.

"Why are we back? We could just wait until Trish gets home, but no. It was so important that we come back and get your stupid game." Sydnie said as she glared at Mario.

"Got it." Gabe said as he pushed the door open.

The four of them walked into the house and Dylan closed the door behind him. They took in the amount of clean dishes that were sitting on the counter top. Dylan walked over and picked them up, as he began to think. Sydnie knocked against the wall as he sat the plate down, following behind her. The dwarves and elves were now panicking as they raced to find hiding places. Kili and Fili ran into Trisha's room and shoved their sleeping bags to the side as they tried to get under the bed. It didn't work since Bombur ran into the room and tried to same. The brothers groaned into the carpet as they tried to push the heavy dwarf away from their hiding spot.

"That won't work. We need to find a place to hide and fast." Thorin said as they all looked at him.

"My game has to be upstairs, come on." Mario said as he moved towards the stairs.

The dwarves and elves upstairs had paled slightly as they looked around for a place to hide, while the footsteps sounded closer as Trisha's friends walked up the stairs. Kili and Fili had discovered that the closet was large enough to hold them all, so they were all now sitting in the closet. Listening to Trisha's friends as they moved around upstairs, Legolas picked up the phone and sent Trisha a text, saying that her friends where in the house, snooping around. Kili and Fili were pinned against the wall closest to the door as they felt a bead of sweat drop down their foreheads. Kili gagged as the flowery scent from Legolas hit him as he covered his mouth and nose.

"I told you, Trish doesn't have your stupid game and she will kick my ass because I picked her lock. Then punch me in my stomach because I listened to you." Gabe said as they walked into Trisha's room.

Sydnie sat on the bed, Gabe sat in Trisha's desk chair, and Dylan sat on her hammock as Mario searched her room. Leaning his head against the edge of the wall, Kili could see her other three friends lounging on her furniture as they played on their phones. Dylan shook his head as he picked up one of the sleeping bags and looked around the room, confused that it would be here since the bed was done. Kili was watching from a small crack as Mario moved towards the closet.

"He's going to open the door." Ori whispered as they all looked at the door.

Mario grabbed the doorknob, twisting it lightly when a voice stopped him.

"Is there a reason you are in my house, let alone my room without permission?" Trisha asked as she leaned against the wall.

Mario jumped from the door and Kili slunk back into the shadows of the closet as Trisha looked at Mario. The dwarves and elves all let out sighs as they thanked Mahal and Elentari that Trisha had come home in the nick of time. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, before she held out a game. Her eyes landed on the closet and she saw a small flicker of light as the person moved their head.

"Is this what you want? The game that was downstairs under the TV? The one you left the day you helped me set up the TV and its stand?" She asked as Mario blushed.

Sydnie let out a groan as she hit Mario with a stuffed animal, cussing at him for not looking downstairs in the first place. Trisha turned to Dylan and rose an eyebrow as she threw her hands in the air.

"Why did you not use your key?" Trisha asked, as the attention was turned to Dylan.

"Because the idiots wanted to pick your lock. Plus, no one asked." Dylan replied as Trish groaned.

"Okay, out of my house! I know that you three at least have jobs to get back too! Shoo! Shoo!" Trisha yelled.

"Your new assignment is on the table. Hobbit themed this time." Dylan said.

Trisha shooed them out of her room and house, slamming the door behind them as she slid down the wall. Placing her head in her lap, she muttered about how she needed a way to get them out of the house without people wondering about them. Her eyes lit up with an idea as she heard someone cough in front of her. Looking up, she saw the dwarves, elves and hobbit all staring at her.

"Have you noticed that the dwarves and the hobbit have gotten taller?" she asked as she stood up.

Once she mentioned it, they all looked and noticed that they were a greater deal taller than this morning. The dwarves and Bilbo were the average height of a human male at about 5'11. Trisha's eyes roamed over Tauriel as she grabbed her wrist pulling her upstairs.

"I have an idea!" Trish yelled as the men followed behind them.

They walked into Trisha's room to see Tauriel sitting on the bed in a fluffy robe as Trisha threw clothes upon clothes to the floor. Tauriel's hair was pulled on top of her head, being held back by a head band. She looked to the men and tried to warn them to run for their lives, when Trisha let out a cheer of victory. Running out of the closet, she waved a pair of jeans and a green sweater around as she grabbed Tauriel's arm, pulling her to the closet.

"What are you doing with those clothes? They are for men." Legolas said as Trisha glared at him from behind the door.

"Well here, women wear pants as well. Though dresses and skirts are still around, but they are mainly worn on dates." Trisha said from the closet.

Tauriel could only nod as the smaller and younger girl forced her into the strange clothing. Trisha smiled as she looked at Tauriel and pulled her out and sat her on the bed before rushing to the men. She pulled out a tape measure and wrapped it around Thorin, before moving to Legolas. Pulling away from them, she tapped her chin with her fingers before rushing to a large box in the corner of her room.

"Here. Legolas, you should be able to wear my dance clothes from the last performance. Thorin, you should fit my dad's stuff." She said placing the clothes in their arms, shooing them to the closet.

Thorin and Legolas glared at each other as they walked into the closet. Legolas and Thorin turned their back to each other as they began to get dressed. Bombur, Golin and Balin walked in next and joined the silent pair of changing men. Dwalin, Nori, Dori and Oin walked in next. Trisha's hand appeared in the door and she poked Nori's back and held out her hand and made a 'come on' motion with her fingers.

"Give me my wallet! Give me my goddamn wallet! I don't even know how you did it, but I know you did it!" Trisha yelled.

"You dropped it!" Nori said as he pulled the wallet out of his beard, handing it back to her.

"I should lock your lyin ass up! Thievin' ass Nori!" Trish yelled as she went through her wallet.

Bifur, Bilbo and Bofur walked in and Kili, Ori and Fili followed after them. The men got dressed in silence and walked out the see Tauriel getting her nails painted by Trish as they talked, giggling about something. Thorin cleared his throat and the girls looked up and Trisha nodded. Standing up, she picked up a large box of shoes, and started passing shoes and socks out to each male.

"No thank you. Your shoes here are far too small for my feet." Bilbo said as he tried to deny the shoes.

Trish picked out a pair of Mitchell's shoes and held them out to the hobbit, before looking at his feet.

"You should fit these." She said as Bilbo looked down at his feet.

Bilbo smiled lightly, before fainting at seeing his feet normal sized. Trish sighed as she helped Tauriel stand in her wedges and Trish walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of heels, sliding them onto her feet. She walked over to Bilbo and thumped his forehead as the hobbit woke up slowly. Trish smiled as she held socks and shoes out to him and stood up.

"Now, I want you guys to understand one thing. We are going to the mall and are going to get you all clothes. There are rules about all of this. One: Nori, you are not to pickpocket or steal anything. In this world that is a crime and you will be locked in a cell for a while. Two: Since I am the only one with money, you have to stay by me the entire time. Three: No one is to do anything to draw any attention to themselves even more than normal. So Tauriel and Legolas, you hair needs to cover your ears." Trisha said as everyone nodded.

She smiled lightly as she walked over to Tauriel and helped her cover her ears with her hair, before doing the same to Legolas. Bilbo pulled the socks and shoes onto his now human sized feet and he looked around the room. The dwarves where trying to tie the strings of their shoes with annoyed looks on their faces. Trisha giggled as she bent down to help Thorin tie his shoes.

"What is so funny?" Thorin asked.

"Just to see the great King under the mountain become frustrated over shoelaces is quite a sight." Trisha said.

Thorin's face turned red as he looked at her in annoyance and she scooted over to help Kili and Fili. She showed them how to tie their shoes and the other dwarves caught on quick as well. Trish smiled as she stood up and walked over to her dresser, picking up her truck keys. Turning around, she looked at them and forced another smile to her face as she waved with her hand.

"Let's go." Trisha said, as they followed her to her truck.

They all stood in front of the Surban as they watched it wearily. To them, it was a large, metal box that could very well kill them. Trisha didn't take any notice to them as she jumped into the driver's seat and started the car, the engine roaring to life. Screams sounded as the group jumped back, fear on their faces since they didn't have weapons to defend themselves.

"What are you all waiting for, a special invitation? Get in!" Trish yelled as she rolled down the window, looking at them.

Thorin moved towards the truck and gripped the handle as he pulled on it and the door swung open, Trisha's smirking face appearing. He quickly climbed into the car and sat in the seat as he frowned at her. The rest all climbed into the truck and sat down, making sure to close the doors. Trisha nodded as she pulled off slowly, making sure not to drive fast so not to startle them. She pulled to a stoplight and stopped the car as she pulled out her phone, plugging it in as her music started to play.

"Who is this?" Thorin asked as Trisha sang along to Justin Bieber.

"This is Justin Bieber. He's a musician, but I didn't like his music until his new album that came out about a month ago." Trish said as she sang along to 'Sorry'.

The group watched her as she sang, their faces showing shock as she easily beat the person singing, as she mocked his voice. Trisha had to remember that she was driving and that she wasn't with Mitchell. When Mitchell was living, Trisha would dance along in the passenger's seat as Mitchell laughed at her. Though it seemed that her body didn't want to listen to her mind, because Trisha began to lightly dance as she drove. Tauriel watched the girl in wonder as she seemed to tune the world out and for a time forget whatever made her sad. The males in the truck, were staring at her as they wondered what her aliment was. There was no beat to dance to and she was still controlling the metal beast as she battled against more of them.

"Here we are." Trish said as she pulled into a large parking lot and turned her truck off.

The group looked a bit afraid as they followed Trisha out of the truck and into the large building.

 **Kili's POV**

We followed Trisha into a large building and a blast of warm air hit us as we entered. Trisha stopped and looked us over as she nodded.

"Alright, you guys. I'm begging you right now, just don't do anything to get us arrested or kicked out. Okay?" She asked, a tired smile on her face.

We all nodded as she sighed with relief. She walked towards a store and we raced to catch up with her as she entered it. More music played above us, but it was softer than when Trisha played it. Tauriel walked over to where Trisha was and Trisha began to explain something to her as the rest of us broke off into groups. Uncle and Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin, Nori, Dori, and Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, Oin and Golin, while Fili and Legolas stayed by my side. We wandered over to an area where Trisha could still see us, but had more clothes for men.

"I think in this world, we may be in a bit over our heads. With all of this stuff that's here. Metal boxes that allow you to communicate with people that are a great distance from you instead of ravens, bigger metal boxes that allow you to move distances at a faster speed than a pony. Stores that are much bigger and only sell made clothing." Fili said as he picked up a shirt.

"I agree. This world is far more advanced than our own." Legolas said.

I picked up a shirt that said 'Cool story babe. Now, go make me a sandwich.' Frowning at the strange saying, I tossed the shirt over my shoulder as I looked for more. As I picked up another shirt, a hand fell on my shoulder and I jumped as I saw a girl with blonde hair and large endowments staring at me. She flashed a large smile at me and I nodded my head back to her, her lips curled into a smirk.

"Hi. I'm Mandi with an 'I'. You know, I've never seen you around here before and I know all the really cute guys." She said as she slid her hand down my arm.

Feeling my stomach curl in on itself, I moved my arm from her hand and forced a small smile. This girl was after something and normally I would be all for a good flirt, but since this morning I didn't feel the need.

"I actually just came to visit a good friend of mine. Perhaps you know her. Trisha?" I asked as I looked at her.

At Trisha's name her smile faded as her eyes darkened slightly. I quickly realized that I may have pushed a bad button.

"Oh, her. That bitch who stole Mitchell from me. I wouldn't fall for anything that she does, it's nothing more than an act." Mandi said as she crossed her arms.

Raising an eyebrow, I leaned around her slightly and looked at Trish. She was helping Ori pick out clothes as she laughed at something Fili said. A smile graced her face as she stopped laughing, quickly replaying to Fili and causing everyone around her to laugh at my brother, who had turned a bright red. My heart seemed to flutter as I watched her dark brown eyes sparkle with mischief. Looking back at Mandi, I felt my face pull into a frown.

"I doubt she is pulling an act. She is a sweet person and it seems to me that you have a problem with that. Why don't you go find someone else to talk to? Because I don't take to well to anyone who cares to slander my friends." I said as I fired a dark glare at her.

She looked shocked as she puffed her cheeks out and stomped away from me. Sighing, I pushed my bangs from my face and walked over to find a pair of pants. Another hand landed on my shoulder and I turned around, shocked to see it was Trisha this time. She smiled lightly at me and she held out a shirt, wiggling it around as I grabbed it.

"What is this?" I asked as she ushered me towards the front.

She smiled as we walked over to the others and I placed my clothes on the counter. Realizing I was the last one, I rubbed the back of my neck as Fili laughed. The boy behind the counter began checking my clothes as he placed them in bags. He cleared his throat as Trish slid cash towards him. Counting it quickly, he placed it into his till and handed Trish back money. Nodding, she grabbed the bags and handed them to us as she carried a few of her own.

"Okay, now I think going to get something to eat would be best. Though I feel like going home." Trish mumbled the ending as she led us towards a large open space filled with a small crowd of people.

Sitting her bags down on a table, she quickly pulled three more over and connected them to the table. After that, she put the chairs back around the large table and sat down. We followed what she had done as she muttered under her breath, Tauriel patting her back lightly. Looking up, she stared at us and pulled out her wallet. With a swift sigh, Trish stood up and nodded her head to us and we followed her towards a place called 'McDonalds', Trish having a smile on her face as she did.

"Hi! Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you guys today?" The girl asked, smiling as we approached.

"Okay. Can I have two premium Caesar salads with water, then…Bilbo? Do you want a salad?" Trish asked, looking at the hobbit.

We all turned to the hobbit and he blushed at having the attention on him.

"No thank you, Trish. Though I would just take whatever you get." Bilbo said as Trish nodded.

"Bilbo…I wouldn't do that if I was you." Dylan said as Trish jumped.

"Dude! Mini heart attack right then." Trish said as she grabbed her chest.

"Destiny didn't warn you did she?" Dylan asked as Trish rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to need thirteen 10 piece chicken nuggets and thirteen Big Mac's meals, darling." Trish said as the girl paled.

She was shaking as she typed the order in as her smile seemed to fade from her face, but she fought to keep it there.

"Then, I'm going to need two Premium Crispy Chicken Classic Sandwiches with large fries and a sundae. That's all, but don't you dare forget my sundae. God help you if I can't find my sundae." Trish said as the girl nodded.

Turning around the girl, looked to the back of the place and shook badly.

"SAMMY! COLE! I NEED YOU TWO! NOW!" The girl screamed.

Trish and Dylan laughed as two boys came from the back. One of the boys had black hair and sunglasses on his face as a blonde with shoulder length hair and a black jacket over his work clothes appeared. At least I think the blonde is a guy. The laughing stopped as Trish and Dylan stared at the two of them.

"Oh, hey Trish." The black haired one said.

"Hey Dylan." The blonde said.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I could have sworn you guys were working at the tattoo and vape store on 20th and Main." Trish said as she leaned across the counter, hugging them both.

"Yeah, I would work there instead of this dump." Dylan said, nodding his head to them.

"We are still, but. Trish you remember Taylor right?" Cole said.

"Big boobs, little thighs, big feet and no brains?" Trish asked.

"That's the one." Sammy said.

"What about her?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, she got caught selling pot on the side to her clients and got busted. One of her clients was seventeen and her dad was the police captain. So, the place is shut down for a while." Sammy said.

"I told you. Any girl that carries around that small of a bag that she says is for her medical health and comes in smelling like pot, is a dealer." Trish snapped as Sammy tapped on the screen in front of him.

"Yeah, well. We can't go back until they close the investigation." Cole said.

"Trish. You're total is over a hundred bucks. I'm not going to tell you the total because I think it may kill your heart." Sammy said.

"I figured as much." Trish mumbled, handing him a black card.

"Ooh. She's using the black American Express today." Dylan said as Trish glared at him.

"I'm spending the cash on their stuff today. Might as well use the damn thing." Trish said.

Sammy handed her the card as Trish stuffed it back into her wallet and she was handed a large amount of drinks that she passed out to us.

"Are you getting anything?" Nori asked.

"Number 187. Your order is ready." The girl said, holding a tray.

"That's my cue." Dylan said.

"Hey, when your stuff is ready Trish, we'll bring it. Sam and I are sitting with you guys." Cole said.

"Reason?" Trish asked.

"We're leaving early. Might as well hang with friends." Sammy said.

"Alright." Trish said as she walked back towards the table.

We all sat at the table as Dylan bit into noodles as he looked at Trish.

"Oh, Dante wanted to know if you found the tree." Dylan said.

Trish spat her drink out as she began to cough, Dylan laughing as she did.

"Tell him that was uncalled for. The bastard." Trish said.

"Ha, ha. I told him not to do that." Dylan said, before he muttered something.

After that Trish, pulled out her phone and tapped something on the screen, before a song interrupted her tapping.

" _I love you too much. To live without you loving me back. I love you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. I know I belong, when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much._ " The song said as Trish answered it.

"Why haven't you changed that ringtone?" Dylan asked as Trish put the tube like thing to her mouth.

She inhaled and blew into it, sending the paper covering into Dylan's nose.

"Hello?" Trish asked.

She looked at her nails until she jumped up in her seat and smiled lightly.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Carmichael. Did I forget something at your house or…" Trish started off as a loud and high pitched voice cut her off.

"Oh! He got loose again, did he? I know, but you said you would keep him." Trish said.

She sat in silence for a minute as she rubbed her forehead, mumbling something.

"Yes, yes. I do understand that you can knock my teeth out. But you said and I quote 'I can handle the dog.'" Trish said.

"You are not to harm my beta tester." Dylan quipped.

"She said yeah, yeah Dylan." Trish said.

Sammy and Cole walked over with the trays as they looked at Trish. They sat them in front of us, Legolas and Tauriel taking the salads, Bilbo and Trish getting the chicken sandwich meals, and we got the nuggets and Big Mac's. The girl from the counter brought over two more trays and gave it them to Cole and Sammy as they sat down. Pointing to Trish, Sammy looked over to Dylan who chuckled.

"Mitchell's mother." Dylan said.

"Tell her I said hey." Cole said.

"That was Cole. He said hey. She says hi." Trish said.

"Call me." Sammy said.

"Sammy said call me." Trish repeated.

"Well, I believe that I'm dropping Sammy and Cole off at home today. I guess we can swing through and I can get him." Trish said.

"See that you do!" The woman yelled.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Trish hung up the call as she picked up her food and began to eat.

"What did Mrs. C want?" Cole asked.

"Apparently, Shadow is loose…again." Trish said.

"We all told her she couldn't handle you damn dog." Dylan said, as he pointed the sticks he was using at her.

Trish nodded as she picked up her bag, and stood up. Turning her back to us, she walked away as she tapped on her phone. Suddenly someone else's phone went off and we all looked around as Cole pulled his phone out.

"God damnit. Hey, Kacie." Cole said as he answered the phone.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Kacie yelled from the phone.

"I took Trish to the hospital!" Cole yelled as Sammy looked at him.

"When?!" She yelled.

"A little while ago!" Cole shouted.

"For what?" Kacie asked.

"She had a heart attack!" Cole yelled.

"Where?!" Kacie snapped.

"In her chest." Cole said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"What is wrong with him?" Fili asked me as I shrugged.

"Yeah, I took Trish to the hospital." Cole said.

Trish walked over and looked at everyone in confusion as she sat her bag back down.

"What's going on?" Trish asked.

"Trish, what did the doctor say?" Cole asked, his eyes looking at his phone a few times.

"Oh what's up, I'm supposed to be in the hospital?" Trish whispered as she looked at Cole's phone.

"Yeah." Cole said.

"Trish, where are you?!" Kacie yelled.

Trish coughed into her hand as she leaned closer to the phone.

"I'm in the hospital." Trish said.

"What for?" Kacie asked.

"I twisted my ankle." Trish said as Cole shook his head.

"Cole said you had a heart attack." Kacie said.

"Well, we were dirt biking and when I had the heart attack on the bike, I twisted my ankle falling off." Trish said.

"Fine." Kacie said as she hung up.

Trish glared at Cole, who was sighing in relief as she shook her head at him. Sammy and Dylan were laughing as they sipped their drinks.

"Be glad I still have my ankle brace." Trish said.

Dwalin laughed as he finished his meal and sipped the drink, coughing as he moved the drink back onto the table. Trish, Dylan, Sammy and Cole looked at Dwalin as they started laughing.

"Dwalin, I forgot you guys haven't had soda before. It takes some getting used to." Trish said.

"Why haven't they had soda before?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, they come from a small village in Ireland. Though, it's more of a country type of place. Everything there is natural and from what they hunt or grow. They are very health aware." Dylan said, as I rose an eyebrow.

Trish nodded as the other two boys nodded and she finished eating and started sipping her drink. Her eyes were looking behind me, as she smirked and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sammy asked.

"N-Nothing. Let's go before Mrs. C has a meltdown." Trish said as she stood up.

We all stood up after her and threw our trash away as we chased after her. Trish was walking past a store called 'Hot Topic' and froze as a song started to play from the store. Turning around, she ran into the store and we all looked at each other confused as a squeal was heard.

"Damn it. Dylan, did that singer from uhh, Black Veil?" Cole said as he looked confused.

"Black Veil Brides? Andy? Yes, he did. His solo album was announced a few weeks ago and Trish needs the cd and the band tees. Plus, she must go to the concert." Dylan said as he rubbed his temples.

Trish ran out of the store with at least seven bags on her arms and a square object in her arms as she giggled, hugging the object to her chest. Cole reached for the object and Trish's hand gripped his wrist as she bent it backwards. He dropped to his knees as she glared at him.

"Hands off Andy. No touchie, no touch." Trish said as she let him go.

"Isn't that just one of Black Veil Brides Cds?" Sammy asked as she nodded.

"Andy's solo won't be out until May 6th, so much disappointment." Trish said as she shrugged.

Cole groaned as he rubbed his wrist and glared at Trish, who ignored him as she skipped off. Dylan muttered something under his breath as we followed behind her. Ori helped Cole to his feet as he stalked off behind her, yelling something as she laughed loudly. Once we got outside, Cole was banging on the window as he yelled at Trish, who was leaning in her seat and the truck was vibrating.

"She locked herself in the truck and then is blasting her music! How is she not deaf?!" Cole yelled as Trish sang along.

"Remember that time we all went to the concert with her?" Dylan asked.

"You mean Blood on the Dance Floor?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, Jayy apparently gave her custom made ear pieces, so that she could hear. After the concert, they let her keep them." Dylan said as Cole groaned.

Dylan tapped on the window a few times and the window came down as the music was turned down. Trish was smiling lightly as we all climbed into the truck and Trish backed out of the parking lot and drove off again. Cole was messing with the music as a song started and he let it play.

"Mom wants to know if you're going to do this dance for my little sister's birthday party." Cole asked as she nodded.

"I know how much she loves that dance." Trish said, smiling.


End file.
